Bitter Chocolate
by Asamijaki
Summary: Kirishima siente que se está olvidando de una fecha importante, espera no haber recordado demasiado tarde.


Kirishima sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando, no sabía qué, pero definitivamente era algo importante.

El ambiente de ese día no era como cualquier otro, es más, si pudiera describirlo, diría que más brillante y dulce que incluso ayer.

Aún así, Kirishima tenía una tarea en la cual centrarse. Se había enfermado la semana pasada, por lo que los deberes de las clases se le habían acumulado con rapidez. No entendería que significaba el f(x) si Bakugou no le hubiera dado las notas que había tomado por él. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Bakugou podía aparentar ser muy duro, pero en realidad era una persona sumamente atenta. O al menos con él lo era.

Estaban cursando por la mitad de su segundo año, y cada vez que veían un tema de física nuevo era una tortura y Katsuki no le tendría paciencia eterna, era muy limitada. Incluso si esa persona era el mismo Kirishima.

Y es que Kirishima ya se le había declarado a lo menos 4 veces en el trascurso del último año. Siempre buscaba fechas importantes para hacerlo, dándole una sorpresa, un pequeño detalle, unas palabras rebuscadas de su corazón, algo.

Sin embargo, siempre era rechazado, pero no se daría por vencido. Después de todo, a Bakugou no parecía desagradable él o su cortejo (por llamarle de esa forma). De hecho, le incitaba a seguir con comentarios malintencionados, pero aún así seguía rechazándolo.

Kaminari le había llegado a plantear la idea de que sólo estaba jugando con él, pero Kirishima rápidamente se opuso a esa idea. Bakugou no era así, y si tenía la más mínima esperanza de llegar a gustarle, haría lo posible para aprovecharla al máximo.

La primera vez que lo intentó fue en el cumpleaños de Katsuki, en abril del año pasado, la segunda vez fue en Halloween, la tercera en Navidad y la última en año nuevo.

¿Era muy predecible?

—Cabello de mierda —la voz del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos. Bakugou apareció frente a su escritorio y Kirishima lo observó, abandonando lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato—. ¿Querías decirme algo hoy?

El pelirrojo frunció los labios alzando una ceja, no entendía a qué se refería. ¿Kaminari le habrá jugado una broma? ¿O tal vez Sero? Ahora que lo pensaba, no veía a ninguno de sus amigos cerca. Qué extraño.

—¿Eh? No, ¿por qué la pregunta? —inquirió algo perdido.

La cara del rubio transmitía una rara mezcla de confusión, enojo y decepción. Algo no estaba bien.

—Muérete —espetó pateando una silla vacía, dándose media vuelta para salir del aula con las manos en los bolsillos. Kirishima parpadeó un par de veces, mirando atentamente cómo el rubio explosivo cruzaba la puerta del salón.

—Wow, Kirishima, ¿por qué Bakugou parece tan enojado? —Era Sero junto con Ashido, habían pasado al lado de Katsuki al entrar.

—No lo sé... —Murmuró aún sin haber salido del trance inducido por la verdadera confusión y angustia. El lápiz se había detenido en el papel. Los datos de la hoja estaban medio llenos. Solo le faltaba el nombre y... —La fecha —se dijo a sí mismo, como si la respuesta la tuviera justo en frente.

Fue encontrado cuando Ashido colocó una pequeña bolsa sobre sus papeles, haciendo que le prestara más atención.

—Ten, Kirishima, he hecho unos para ti también —la muchacha le regaló una sonrisa. Eijirou puede ver que en las manos de Hanta descansa una caja cuidadosamente hecha, y quizá chocolates con más significado adentro—. Aunque a Bakugou no le he podido dar el suyo.

—Ashido, esto es...

—¡Feliz de San Valentín!

Y quedó helado.

—¿Kirishima, estás bien? —preguntó el azabache mientras se desvanecían las sonrisas en ellos—, ¿Kirishima?

—¡Lo arruiné! —Se levantó rápidamente, algunos lápices cayeron al suelo, los otros dos se sobresaltaron un poco, dando un paso atrás, mientras que el pelirrojo se jalaba los cabellos.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, carajo. El ambiente tan empalagoso, el porqué sus amigos que sí tenían pareja se encontraban ausentes, las risas que había escuchado durante la clase...

Era tan estúpido, ¡se había estado planteando declararse también en San Valentín desde su último rechazo!

Tal vez si lo decía así, sonaba un poco mal.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Ashido mientras se abrazaba a Sero.

—Tengo que encontrar a Bakugou —Dijo y empezó a guardar sus cosas con torpeza ante los ojos de sus amigos.

Sus grandes pasos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a correr en los pasillos. Se topó con Tetsutetsu, quien le preguntó qué pasaba, cuál era la prisa. Cuando Kirishima le dijo que se había olvidado de la fecha, abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Un hombre no debe olvidar esas cosas, hermano! —fue lo que dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. Incluso se ofreció a ayudarle, pero Kirishima se negó.

—Un hombre tiene que saber arreglar sus metidas de pata por su cuenta —sentenció, dejando a Tetsutetsu embelesado con aquella frase tan masculina.

Siguió su camino. Llegó a los pasillos que daban a la habitaciones y tocó la puerta de Katsuki. Su corazón palpitaba sobre sus oídos, se había quedado sin aliento. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué le iba a decir, no tenía excusas.

Pero, ¿exactamente por qué iba a disculparse? Era casi seguro de que ese día iba a ser rechazado nuevamente.

No se escuchaba nada por dentro del cuarto de Bakugou, y era probable que su plan era ignorarle por el resto del día.

Eijirou dejó escapar su aliento en un suspiro cansado, dejando topar su frente contra la puerta ajena. ¿Qué había hecho mal para no gustarle? ¿En verdad su cabello le parecía una mierda?

Fue entonces cuando algo golpeó fuertemente la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se quejó y escuchó cómo lo que le había golpeado caía al suelo en un ruido sordo.

—Deja de quejarte y recogelo de una puta vez —un gruñido una voz familiar se manifestó. Kirishima sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Y es que lo que le había golpeado era una pequeña caja de color rojo.

—¿Bakugou? —paseó su expectante mirada entre aquella caja y el rubio que tenía en frente. La feroz mirada de Katsuki era la misma, pero aquel sonrojo que se encontraba sus mejillas le indicaba otra cosa.

—Sólo tómalo, carajo —replicó con fastidio.

Kirishima se agachó para recoger aquel presente, y a su vez una pequeña nota cayó de entre el listón.

«Dímelo una vez más»

Miró de nuevo a Bakugou, quien desviaba la mirada a cualquier punto en el pasillo para evitar al pelirrojo, luchando para que aquella mueca rutinaria no cediera en algo más suave.

—Bakugou... —Murmuró Eijirou con una imborrable sonrisa en los labios—. Te amo — susurró sonriente.

Ya lo había hecho antes, sí, pero esta vez era diferente. Las palabras sonaban tan diferentes, con sentimientos tan palpables y a la vez implícitos. Y por fin Katsuki enfocó su mirada carmín en la de Kirishima.

—Carajo, esto es demasiado cursi —se restregó un poco la cara, como si necesitara quitarse todo el calor que traía encima.

Entonces sintió cómo el cuerpo de Kirishima lo rodeaba, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Bakugou. Incluso llegó a sentir pequeños espasmos del cuerpo ajeno.

—¡De que te ríes, hijo de puta! —rechistó el explosivo. Aún así, rodeó al otro por la cintura.

—Nada, es sólo que se me había olvidado por completo este día, pensé que lo había arruinado...

Eijirou escuchó un suspiro cansado, sintiendo cómo las manos de Bakugou levantaban su rostro.

A Kirishima se le había olvidado el día de San Valentín, una oportunidad más para tratar de atrapar el amor de Bakugou, una que creyó haber perdido. No sabía cómo o porqué, tal vez habían sido las flechas de cupido, o algo que había nacido desde antes, pero eso ya poco importaba.

Justo ahora sólo quería concentrarse en aquellos suaves labios que endulzaban los suyos con un ligero sabor a chocolate amargo.


End file.
